The Mighty Thor (MMU film)
''The Mighty Thor is a fanfilm created by Max Carroll. The 11th entry into the [[Marvel Minimate Universe|''Marvel Minimate Universe]], as well as a direct sequel to the fanfim ''Thor'', the film revolves around Thor as he attempts to prevent a extraterrestrial, malevolent being called "the Manifest Eternal" from destroying Asgard, thus making it the first entry into the series to feature an original character. Plot In 1910 A.D., Odin has an apocalyptic vision of an ancient extraterrestrial monster known only as "the Manifest" breaking down the gates of Asgard and destroying the city. This vision causes a shocked and appalled Odin to fall into a premature Odinsleep to recover his mental energy. One year after the Chitauri invasion of New York, Thor has become a popular sensation across much of the East Coast of the United States. In New Jersey, Thor stops a robbery in progress by a group of thugs known as the Children of Tomorrow. Thor then returns to his apartment and transforms into his alter ego; Donald Blake, in order to live among the humans without being disturbed. Blake then walks the New Jersey Medical Center, his workplace, where he is informed by a nurse that he has received a call from Dr. Erik Selvig, one of the only people who knows Thor's secret identity, and claims that it's urgent. Blake travels to Colorado, their meeting place, as Thor and meets Selvig. Selvig then proceeds to tell Thor that a mysterious energy has cut off the recently established connection between Earth and Asgard. Thor then travels to New York City in order to consult Tony Stark, the armored Avenger known as Iron Man, about the phenomenon. They eventually discover that due to the portals opened during the invasion of New York City, the temporal imbalance caused a being known as the Manifest to awaken and cast a spell on Asgard, making it so that any Asgardians outside of their own realm could not return home, hereby leaving Asgard utterly defenseless. Realizing the gravity of the situation, Thor travels out into deep space, hoping to find his home. However, he instead comes across a mysterious ship orbiting Jupiter. Believing it to be Chitauri, Thor attacks the cruiser, tearing a hole in it's hull, and gets inside. While investigating, however, Thor is attacked by an alien creature known as Beta Ray Bill, who easily overpowers and bests Thor. Bill is then shown to be worthy of lifting Mjolnir when he uses it to beat Thor into submission. However, their battle is interrupted when a mist of energy engulfs the ship and strange creatures begin to attack the ship. Thor and Bill then put aside their differences and battle the creatures attacking the ship, eventually managing to either kill or force away many of them. Thor then examines one of the creatures' bodies, only to realize that they resemble the Manifest. Bill, under request of Thor, pilots the ship to Asgard. Thor then tries to warn his father of the events that are soon to come, only to learn that he has passed into the Odinsleep already after having a horrific vision. Thor then has Bill a new hammer forged in order for him to fight, known as Stormbreaker. Thor and Bill then retreat to Earth in order to get more information. They consult with Tony Stark, who informs them of some kind of disturbance near Saturn. The two return to Asgard, where they find the Golden Land under siege by a dark force. After getting to Odin's palace, Thor and Bill find that the allfather is missing and the Warriors Three are holding off dark, mystical creatures formed by a thick, black smoke. Thor and Bill manage to destroy the creatures and escape with the Warriors Three back to Earth on Bill's ship. Upon arriving, the five take refuge at Blake's apartment, the home of Thor's alter ego, in New Jersey. After Sif informs Thor as to what had had happened; a disturbance in the space-time continuum caused a dark, thick fog to descend over Asgard. The fog then dispelled an army of creatures into the city. Odin was subsequently lost in the ensuing chaos. Demanding answers, Thor goes alone to the outer reaches of space before arriving at an Infinity Well, a pool which shows it's user the secrets of the universe upon request. Upon looking in, Thor is given the location of Odin; an asteroid orbiting Saturn. Upon arriving, Thor is met by the Manifest, who is holding a weakened Odin by the neck. Development Sequels Gallery Category:Stop motion